Anime Heroes Contest of Champions
Anime Heroes Contest of Champions is a 2024 fighting game developed and published by Kadam. It was released on December 2, 2024 for PC, PS4, Xbox One, iOS and Android. The fighting game is primarily set in the anime francise. Plot An mysterious creature named "Infinity Lord", challenges a Zen-Oh to a game for the life of his son. The pair decide to use heroes and villains from various anime worlds as pawns, the goal being to collect the seven Super Dragon Balls. A victory for the Infinity Lord's team means his son beresurrected, while a loss indicates the worlds that participate in the game will be erased. Gameplay Characters Playables: Afro Samurai *Afro Samurai Akame Ga Kill *Akame *Tatsumi *Leone *Mine *Najenda *Lubbock *Sheele *Bulat *Susanoo *Chelsea *Esdeath *Seryu *Kurome *Wave *Run *Bols *Dr. Stylish *Syura *Izou *Dorothea *Enshim *Cosmina *Champ *Liver *Daidara *Nyau *Ibara *Suzuka *Mez *Sten *Budo *Gensei *Ogre *Zanku ; ;Assassination Classrom *Koro-Sensei *Nagisa Shiota *Karma Akadame *Kaede Kayano *Itona Haribe Bastard!! *Dark Schneider *Arshes Nei *Ninja Master Gara Baoh *Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh) ;Beelzebub *Tatsumi Oga paired with Baby Beel *Hilda Black Cat *Eve *Train Heartnet *Sven Vollfied Black Clover *Asta *Yuno *Noelle Silva *Magna Swing *Yami Sukehiro *Finral Roulacase *Luck Voltia *Gauche Adlai *Vanessa Enoteca *Charmy Pappitson *Gordon Agrippa *Mimosa Vermillion *Klaus Lunettes *William Vangeance *Nozel Silva *Leopold Vermillion *Fuegoleon Vermillion *Sol Marron *Charlotte Roselei *Sekke Bronzazza *Jack the Ripper *Julius Novachrono *Fana *Heath Grice *Catherine *Rades Spirito *Valtos *Sally *Licht *Mars *Lotus Whomalt *Kahono *Kiato *Revchi *Lily Aquaria *Witch Queen ;Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Orihime Inoue *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Yoruichi Shihoin *Byakuya Kuchiki *Kenpachi Zaraki *Shunsui Kyoraku *Jushiro Ukitake *Soi Fon *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame *Shinji Hirako *Kisuke Urahara *Neliel Tu Oderscvank *Yhwach *Sōsuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tousen *Tia Hallibel *Ulquiorra Cifer *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ;Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo paired with Don Patch & Tokoro Tennosuke *Beauty paired with Gasser *Softon paired with Suzi *OVER *Torpedo Girl *Rice *Halekulani *Gaoh *Beep *Megafan *Giganto *Captain Battle Ship *The Three Major Civilizations *Infinite Shoot *Dengakuman *Bopatch *Bopatchnosuke *Donbobo *Tenbobo *Hatenko *TOKIO Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Boruto Uzumaki *Sarada Uchiha *Mitsuki Buso Renkin *Kazuki Muto Cat's Eye *Hitomi Kisogi City Hunter *Ryo Saeba *Kaori Makimura *Umibozu Claymore *Clare Cobra *Cobra *Gokuu *Lady Amaroid *Dominigue Royal D.Gray-man *Allen Walker *Yu Kanda *Lenalee Lee *Lavi *Aleister Crowley III ;Dr. Slump *Arale Norimaki paired with Gatchan Deadman Wonderland *Ganta Igarashi *Senji Kiymasa *Shiro ;Dragon Ball Z *Goku *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Gohan *Gotenks *Piccolo *Krillin *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Beerus *Whis *Majin Boo *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Videl *Bardock *Vegito *Gogeta *Tapion *Toppo *Frieza *Cell *Kid Buu *Broly *Cooler *Janemba *Nappa *Captain Ginyu *Dabura *Jiren *Goku Black *Merged Zamasu *Hit *Kefla *Baby Vegeta *Super 17 *Omega Shenron *Turles *Lord Slag *Android 13 *Bojack *Hatchiyak *Zarbon *Dodoria Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken *Dai *Pop *Hyunckel *Maam Edens Zero *Shiki Granbell *Rebecca *Weisz Steiner *Homura Kogetsu *Jinn Enen no Shouboutai *Shinra Kusakabe *Arthur Boyle *Akitaru Obe *Maki Oze *Takenisa Hinawa *Tamaki Kotatsu *Benimaru Shinmon *Sho Kusakabe *Charon Fate/Stay Night *Saber *Gilgamesh Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel paired with Happy *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell paired with Carla *Gajeel Redfox paired with Panther Lily *Juvia Lockser *Jellal Fernandes *Laxus Dreyar *Mirajane Strauss *Gildarts Clive *Elfman Strauss *Cana Alberona *Loke *Mest Gryder *Stung Eucliffe *Rouge Cheney *Minerva Orland *Kagura Mikazuchi *Lyon Vastia *Jura Nekis *Sherria Blendy *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki *Hibiki Lates *Ultear Milkovich *Meredy *Macbeth/Midnight *Erik/Cobra *Sawyer/Racer *Flare Corona *Zeref Dragneel *Acnologia *Invel Yura *August *Ajeel Raml *Bloodman *Brandish μ *Dimaria Yesta *God Serena *Irene Belserion *Jacob Lessio *Larcade Dragneel *Neinhart *Wall Eehto *Mard Geer Tartarus *Kyoka *Jackal *Tempester *Silver Fullbuster *Keyes *Seilah *Ezel *Torafuzar *Franmalth *Jiemma *Hades (Precht Gaebolg) *Brain/Zero *Ikaruga *Vidaldus Taka *Fukuro *Bora Fist of the North Star *Kenshiro *Raoh *Rei *Thouzer *Toki *Jagi *Shin *Juda *Shew *Fudo *Bat *Rin *Shachi *Hyou *Kaioh *Mamiya *Ryuga *Juza *Ein *Falco *Heart *Outlaw *Amiba *Shura *Han Gintama *Gintoki Sakata *Kagura *Shinpachi Shimura *Kotaro *Toshirou Hijikata *Okita Sougo *Kondo Isao *Tsukuyo *Sarutobi Ayame *Sakamoto Tatsuma *Katsura *Shinsuke Takasugi *Batou *Kamui *Doromizu Jirochou *Imai Nobume Goblin Slayer *Goblin Slayer *Priestess *High Elf Archer *Dwarf Shaman *Lizard Priest God Sider *Reiki Kikoku Hell Teacher Nūbē *Meisuke Nueno (Nūbē) Hungry Joker *Heidi ;Hunter × Hunter *Gon Freecss *Killua Zoldyck *Kurapika *Leorio Paladiknight *Kite *Ging Freecss *Isaac Netero *Zeno Zoldyck *Biskuit Krueger *Marel Maskernasey *Knov *Knuckle Bine *Choot McMahon *Palm Sideria *Hanzo *Hisoka Morow *Illumi Zoldyck *Meruem *Menthuthuyoupi *Neferpitou *Shaiapouf *Zazan *Cheetu *Colt *Meleoron *Rammot *Welfin *Chrollo Lucifer *Nobunaga Nazama *Feitan Portor *Machi Komachine *Kalluto Zoldyck *Phinks Magcub *Shalnark *Franklin Bordeau *Shizuku Murasaki *Pakunoda *Bonolenov Ndongo *Uvogin *Kortopi *Genthru *Razor *Canary *Getoh *Omokage Inferno Cop *Inferno Cop UnuYasha *Inuyasha *Kagome Higurashi *Miroku *Sango *Shippō *Sesshōmaru *Naraku *Kagura *Kohaku *Bankotsu *Kōga *Kikyō ;JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Jonathan Joestar *William Anthonio Zeppeli *Robert E.O. Speedwagon *Dio Brando *Joseph Joestar *Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *Lisa Lisa *Rudol von Stroheim *Kars *Wamuu *Esidisi *Jotaro Kujo *Noriaki Kakyoin *Old Joseph *Jean Pierre Polnareff *Muhammad Avdol *Iggy *DIO *Hol Horce *N'Doul *Mariah *Pet Shop *Vanilla Ice *Gray Fly *Devo the Cursed *Rubber Soul *Enya Geil *Death 13 *Midler *Josuke Higashikata *Okuyasu Nijimura *Koichi Hirose *Rohan Kishibe *Yukako Yamagishi *Shigekiyo Yangu *Akira Otoishi *Yoshikage Kira *Kosaku Kawajiri *Giorno Giovanna *Bruno Buccellati *Guildo Mista *Leone Abbacchio *Narancia Ghirga *Panacotta Fugo *Trish Una *Diavolo *Risotto Nero *Formaggio *Illuso *Prosciutto *Pesci *Ghiaccio *Melone *Jolyne Kujo *Ermes Costello *Foo Fighters *Weather Report *Narciso Anasui *Enrico Pucci *Johnny Joestar *Gyro Zeppeli *Diego Brando *Funny Valentine *Josuke Higashikata II *Joshu Higashikata Jungle King Tar-chan *Tar-chan Keiji *Keiji Maeda Kill la Kill *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Manko Mankanshoku *Ultimate Double Naked DTR/Aikuro Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase *Nonon Jakuzure *Uzu Sanageyama *Ira Gamadori *Noka Inumuka *Ragyo Kiryuin *Nui Harime *Clone Satsuki *Takaharu Fukunoda *Omika Hakodate Kinnikuman *Kinnikuman *Warsman *Terryman *Akuma Shogun ;Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo *Kankichi Ryotsu Magico *Shion Elphias Levi Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro *Neuro Nogami ;Medaka Box *Medaka Kurokami *Zenkichi Hitoyoshi *Kujira Kurokami *Musogi Kumagawa *Ajumu Hajimi Muhyo & Roji's Bureau of Supernatural Investigation *Toru Muhyo My Hero Academia *Izuku Midoriya *Katsuki Bakugo *Shoto Todoroki *Ochaco Uraraka *Tenya Iida *Eijiro Kirishima *Tsuyu Asui *Minoru Mineta *Momo Yaoyorozu *Fumikage Tokoyami *Mina Ashido *Denki Kaminari *Kyoka Jiro *Mezo Shoji *Mashirao Ojiro *Toru Hagakure *Yuga Aoyama *Hanta Sero *Rikido Sato *Koji Koda *Itsuka Kendo *Neito Monoma *Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu *Ibara Shiozaki *Mei Hatsume *Hitoshi Shinso *All Might *Endeavor *Hawks *Beat Jeanist *Shota Aizawa *Gran Torino *Midnight *Present Mic *Snipe *Cementoss *Vlad King *Ectoplasm *Power Loader *Gang Orca *Death Arms *Kamui Woods *Mt. Lady *Sir Nighteye *Fat Gum *Mandalay *Tiger *Pixie Bob *Ragdoll *Ms. Joke *Kouichi Haimawarari *Knuckleduster *Tomura Shigaraki *Overhaul *Re-Destro *Gigantomachia *Nomu *All For One *Stain *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Muscular *Mr. Compress *Twice *Spinner *Magne *Mustard *Moonfish *Chronostasis *Mimic *Shin Nemoto *Rikiya Katsukame *Toya Setsumo *Yu Hojo *Soramitsu Tabe *Hekiji Tengai *Kendo Rappa *Deidoro Sakaki *Gentle *Curious *Skeptic *Trumpet *Slidin'Go *Geten *Wolfram ;Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Hinata Hyuga *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka paired with Akamaru *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee *Tenten *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Ino Yamanaka *Gaara *Tsunade *Jiraiya *Might Guy *Mei Terumi *Killer Bee *Minato Namikaze *Madara Uchiha *Kaguya Ootsutsuki *Obito Uchiha *Itachi Uchiha *Pain *Konan *Deidara *Orochimaru Ninku *Fuusuke Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan *Rikio Nura ;One Piece *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Usopp *Vinsmoke Sanji *Tony Tony Chopper *Nico Robin *Franky *Brook *Portgas D. Ace *Boa Hancock *Trafalgar D. Water Law *Sabo *Nefertari Vivi *Jinbei *Bartolomeo *Cavendish *Benthan *Buggy *Coby *Emporio Ivankov *Eustass Kidd *Killer *Capone Bage *X Drake *Scratcmen Apoo *Uroge *Rebecca *Wiper *Vinsmoke Reiju *Whitebeard *Marco *Jozu *Vista *Blackbeard *Kaido *Charlotte Lilnlin *Donquixote Doflamingo *Charlotte Kataruri *Akainu *Aokiji *Kizaru *Fujitora *Smoker *Tashigi *Rob Lucci *Caesar Clawn *Crocodile *Dracule Mihawk *Bartolomew Kuma *Perona *Bellamy *Eneru *Monet *Vergo *Sengoku *Monkey D. Garp *Alvida *Morgan *Kuro *Don Krieg *Pearl *Arlong *Kuroobi *Wapol *Kuromarimo *Chess *Daz Bones *Ms. Doublefinger *Ms. Goldenweek *Mr. 4 *Ms. Merry Christmas *Mr. 5 *Ms. Valentine *Hina *Shiryu *Jesus Burgess *Van Augur *Lafitte *Ohm *Satori *Shura *Gedatsu *Foxy *Spandam *Kalifa *Kaku *Jabura *Blueno *Kumadori *Gecko Moria *Absalom *Ryuma *Jigoro *Inuppe *Sentomaru *Magellan *Hannyabal *Sadi *Minotaurus *Caribou *Hody Jones *Vander Decken IX *Diamante *Trebol *Dellinger *Gladius *Lao G *Pica *Charlotte Cracker *Charlotte Smoothie *Charlotte Pepospero *Charlotte Oven *Charlotte Daifuku *Charlotte Amando *Charlotte Galette *Charlotte Brulee *Charlotte Mont-d'Or *Vinsmoke Judge *Vinsmoke Ichiji *Vinsmoke Niji *Vinsmoke Yonji *Jack the Drought *King *Quenn *Page One *Sheepshead *Ginrummy *Holdem *Speed *Dobon *Babanuki *Daifugo *Solitaire *Kyrozumi Orochi *Kyoshiro *El Drago *Gasparde *Baron Omatsuri *Mushuru *Shiki *Zephyr *Ain *Gild Tesoro *Baccarat *Douglass Bullet *Byrnndi World *Mad Treasure *Zeff *Gin *Hatchan *Dalton *Koza *Pell *Gan Fall *Kamakiri *Raki *Yotsubame *Genbo *Calgara *Boa Sardesonia *Boa Marygold *Marguerite *Aphelandra *Rindo *Inazuma *Blamenco *Rakuyo *Namur *Blemheim *Curiel *Kingdew *Haruta *Atmos *Speed Juru *Fossa *Izo *Whitey Bay *Doma *Kinemon *Chinjao *Ideo *Orlumbus *Hajrudin *Blue Gilly *Baby 5 *Viola *Hack *Inuarashi *Nekomamushi *Carrot *Wanda *Pedro *Siccilian *Karasu *Bello Betty *Morley *Lindbergh *Silvers Raylegh *Shanks One Punch Man *Saitama *Genos *Tatsumaki *Fubuki *Boros *Garou *Speed-o'-Sound Sonic *Armored Gorilla Outer Zone *Miseru Stalker Overlord *Ainz Ooal Gown *Albedo *Shaltear *Demiurge *Cocytus *Aura Bella Fiore *Mare Bello Fiore *Sebas *Pandora's Actor *Yuri Alpha *Lupusregina Beta *Narberal Gamma *CZ212 Delta *Solution Epsilon *Entoma Vasilissa Zeta *Death Knight *Zesshi Zetsumei *Evileye *Brain Unglaus *Gazef Stronoff *Climb *Lakyus Aindra *Gagaran *Tia *Tina *Neia Baraja *Remedious Custodio *Clementine *Go Gin *Hamsuke *Zaryushu Shasha *Zenberu Gugu *Touch Me Owari no Seraph *Yuichiro Hyakuya *Mikaela Hyakuya *Guran Ichinose *Shinoa Hiragi *Kureto Hiragi *Shiho Kimizuki *Ferid Bathory Psyren *Ageha Yoshuna Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar *Jaguar Junichi ;Reborn! *Tsuna Sawada paired with Reborn *Hayato Gokudera *Kyoya Hibari *Chrome Dokuro *Lambo *Xanxus Re:Creators *Altair *Selesia Upitiria *Meteora Osterreich *Alicetaria February *Mamika Kirameki *Yuya Mirokuji *Blitz Talker *Rui Kanoya *Magane Shikujoin *Hikayu Hoshikawa Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World *Subaru Natsuki *Emilia *Rem *Ram *Crush Carsten *Felix Argail *Petelgeuse Romanee-Contee Ring ni Kakero *Ryuji Takane Rurouni Kenshin *Himura Kenshin *Sagara Sanosuke *Myōjin Yahiko *Kamiya Kaoru *Saitō Hajime *Udō Jin-e *Shinomori Aoshi *Isurugi Raijūta *Sawagejō Chō *Makimachi Misao *Iwanbō *Kariwa Henya *Fuji *Yūkyūzan Anji *Seta Sōjirō *Inui Banjin *Otowa Hyōko *Shishio Makoto *Yukishiro Enishi *Hiko Seijūrō XIII *Sagara Sōzō *Han'nya *Takeda Kanryū *Gein *Kashiwazaki Nenji *Tatsumi *Okita Sōji RWBY *Ruby Rose *Weise Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Pyrrha Nikos *Lie Ren *Coco Adel *Fox Alistair *Velvet Scarlatina *Sun Wukong *Neptune Vasilias *Cardin Winchester *Rusel Thrush *Professor Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch *Bartolomew Oobleck *Peter Port *Yatsunashi Daichi *Qrow Branwen *Raven Branwen *James Ironwood *Winter Schnee *Maria Calavera *Penny Polendina *Salem *Tyrian *Cinder Fall *Hazel Rainart *Roman Torchwick *Neopolitan *Mercury Black *Emerald Sustrai *Hei Siong ;Saint Seiya *Pegasus Seiya *Dragon Shiryu *Leo Aiolia *Phoenix Ikki *Andromeda Shun *Cygnus Hyoga *Unicorn Jabu *Hydra Ichi *Eagle Marin *Ophiuchus Shaina *Lyra Orphee *Aries Mu *Taurus Aldebaran *Gemini Saga *Cancer Deathamask *Leo Aolila *Virgo Shaka *Libra Dohko *Scorpio Milo *Sagittarios Aiolus *Capricorn Shura *Aquarius Camus *Picses Aphrodite *Athena *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Thanatos *Hypnos *Wywern Rhadamanthus *Garuda Aiacos *Griffon Minos *Poseidon *Sea Horce Baian *Siren Sorento *Chrsyaor Krishna *Scylla Lo *Lyumnades Caca *Kraken Isaac *Sea Dragon Kanon ;Sakigake!! Otokojuku *Momotaro Tsurugi *J *Daigouin Jaki *Heihachi Edajima *Toramaru Ryuuji *Togashi Genji *Date Omito *Raiden *Hien *Gekkou *Akashi Gouji *Manjumaru *Senkuu *Rasetsu *Eikei *Zong Ling-yan *Zeus *Pharaoh *Bo Feng *Todo Gouki *Tsurugi Shishimaru Shaman King *Yoh Asakura *Anna Kyoyama *Tao Ren *Wooden Sword Ryu *Usui Horokei *Johan Faust VIII *Chocolove McDonell *Lyser Diethel *Marco Lasso *Iron Maiden Jeanne *Silva *Manta Oyamada *Munzer Redseb *Tamao Tamamura *Sati Saigan *Yohmei Asakura *Hao Asakura Shinmai Fukei Kiruko-san *Kiruko Otonashi ;The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. *Kusuo Saiki Tokyo Ghoul *Ken Kaneki/Haise Sasaki *Shuu Tsukiyama *Koutarou Amon *Rize Kamishiro *Touka Kirishima *Nishiki Nishio *Ayato Kirishima *Naki *Uta *Kishou Arima *Juuzou Suzuya *Kureo Mado *Akira Mado *Hinami Fueguchi *Renji Yomo *Yukinori Shinohara *Ryouko Fueguchi *Asaki Fueguchi *Kurona Yasuhisa *Nashiro Yasuhisa *Yakumo Oomori *Seidou Takizawa *Kuramoto Itou *Koori Ui *Take Hirako *Chuu Hachikawa *Mougan Tanakamaru *Eto *Tatara *Matasaka Kamishiro *Bin Brothers *Nico *Yoshimura *Saiko Yonebayashi *Tooru Mutsuki *Kuki Urie *Ginshi Shirazu *Karren von Rosewald *Matsumae *Hairu Ihei *Miza Kusakari *Misato Gori *Ayumu Hogi *Nutcracker *Big Madam *Kichimura Washuu ;Toriko *Toriko *Zebra *Coco *Sunny *Midora *Starjun ;Tottemo! Luckyman *Luckyman ;Yu Yu Hakusho *Yusuke Urameshi *Hiei *Kazuma Kuwabara *Kurama *Genkai *Jin *Chu *Zeru *Rinko *Roto *Younger Toguro *Elder Toguro *Karasu *Bui *Suzaku *Seriryu *Byakko *Genbu *Shinobu Sensui *Itsuki *Kaname Hagiri *Kiyoshi Mitarai *Raizen *Mukuro *Yomu *Shura *Enki *Kokou *Souketsu *Kujo *Natsume *Hokushin *Shigure *Rando *Yakomo ;To Love-Ru *Lala Satalin Deviluke *Yami World Trigger *Kuga Yuuma *Yuuichi Jin *Ai Kitora *Mikumo Osamu *Shuuji Miwa *Chika Amatori *Hairein *Kiriei Konami *Shun Midorikawa '' '' Wing-Man *Wingman Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yugi Mutou with Dark Magician, Beaver Warrior, Kuriboh, Exodius The Forbidden One, The Magnet Warriors, & Silfer The Sky Dragon *Seto Kaiba with Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Joey Wheeler with Baby Dragon, Rocket Warrior & Time Wizard *Tea Gardner *Mai Valentine *Weevil Underwood *Rex Raptor *Mako Tsunami *Mokuba Kaiba *Yami Marik *Yami Bakyra *Ishizu Ishtar *Bandit Keith *Odion *Maximillion Pegasus *Arkana *Bonz *Espa Roba *Tristan Taylor *Jaden Yuki with the Elemental Heroes *Zane Truesdale *Aster Phoenix *Jesse Anderson *Chazz Princeton *Alexis Rhodes with Cyber Tutu *Dr. Vellian Crowler *Yubel *Bastion Misawa *Syrus Truesdale *Tyranno Hassleberry *Sartorius Kumar *Yusei Fudo *Jack Atlas *Crow Hogan *Akiza Izinski *Leo *Luna *Tetsu Trudge *Kalin Kessler *Z-one *Yuma Tsukumo *Don Thousand *Yuya Sakaki *Leo Akaba *Z-ARK *Yusaku Fujuki Non-Playables *Infinity Lord (Original Characters) *Omni-King/Zen-Oh (Dragon Ball Super) *Thanos (''Avengers Infinity War/Endgame) ''(secret boss) *Princess Tutu (Cameo) *Ash Ketchum (Cameo & Costume for Avatar) *King Development Manga adaption In June 2027, Shonen Jump announced they would be publishing a manga adaptation of the game that would continue the plot of the game. In the manga, several new characters appear that did not appear in the game. Light Yagami served as the antagonist in the series. Category:Anime Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:One Piece Category:Akame Ga Kill Category:Dragon Ball Category:Bleach Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Naruto Category:Overlord Category:Fairy Tail Category:Android games Category:Black Butler Category:Death Note Category:Saint Seiya Category:RWBY Category:Re:Creators Category:Goblin Slayer